lyricsfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
2ne1
투에니원 분류:단체 여성 아이돈캐어 I don't care hey playboy, it's about time and your time's up. I had to do this on-e for my girls you know, sometime you gotta act like you don't care. That's the on-ly way the boys learn 2NE1 o~ohohohohoh 2ne1 x2 공민지니 옷깃에 묻은 립스틱들 나는 절대로 용서못해 매일 하루에 수십번 꺼져있는 핸드폰 변하지 않을것만 같아 oh oh 박산다라 그저 친구라는 수많은 여자친구 날 똑같이 생각하지마 I won't let it ride 이제 니맘대로해 난 미련은 버릴래 한땐 정말 사랑했는데 oh CL 가끔씩 술에 취해 전활걸어 지금은 새벽 다섯시반 넌 또 다른 여자의 이름을 불러 no no 박봄 I don't care 그만할래 니가 어디에서 뭘 하던 이젠 정말 상관 안할게 비켜줄래 이제와 울고불고 매달리지마 cause I don't care e e e e e I don't care e e e e e 공민지 cause I don't care e e e e e I don't care e e e e e Boy I don't care 다른 여자들의 다리를 훔쳐보는 니가 너무너무 한심해 매일 빼놓는 커플링 나 몰래 한 소개팅 더이상 못참을것같아 oh oh oh 박산다라 넌 절대 아니라던 수많은 나의친구 난 너땜에 친구들까지 다 잃었지만 차라리 홀가분해 너에게 난 과분해 내 사랑이라 믿었는데 oh oh CL 오늘도 바쁘다고 말하는 너 혹시나 전화해봤지만 역시 뒤에선 여자 웃음소리가 들려 oh no 박봄 I don't care 그만할래 니가 어디에서 뭘 하던 이젠 정말 상관 안할게 비켜줄래 이제와 울고불고 매달리지마 cause I don't care e e e e e I don't care e e e e e CL cause I don't care e e e e e I don't care e e e e e Boy I don't care 공민지 난 너땜에 울며 지새던 밤을 기억해 boy 더 후회할 널 생각하면 맘이 시원해 boy 날 놓치긴 아깝고 갖기엔 시시했잖니 있을때 잘하지 너 왜 이제와 매달리니 CL 속아준 거짓말만해도 수백번 오늘 이후로 난 남자 울리는 bad girl 이젠 눈물 한방울 없이 널 비웃어 사랑이란 게임 속 loser 무릎꿇고 잘못을 뉘우쳐 아니 눈 앞에서 당장 꺼져 Now clap your hands to this 박봄 I don't care 그만할래 니가 어디에서 뭘 하던 이젠 정말 상관 안할게 비켜줄래 이제와 울고불고 매달리지마 know I don't care I don't care e e e e e I don't care e e e e e No, I just don't care e e e e e I don't care e e e e e e Boy I don't care 내가 제일 잘 나가 내가 제일 잘 나가 X4 Bam Ratatata Tatatatata X4 Oh my god 누가 봐도 내가 좀 죽여주잖아 둘째가라면 이 몸이 서럽잖아 넌 뒤를 따라오지만 난 앞만 보고 질주해 네가 앉은 테이블 위를 뛰어다녀 I don’t care 내가 제일 잘 나가 X4 Bam Ratatata Tatatatata X4 Oh my god 누가 봐도 내가 좀 죽여주잖아 둘째가라면 이 몸이 서럽잖아 넌 뒤를 따라오지만 난 앞만 보고 질주해 네가 앉은 테이블 위를 뛰어다녀 I don’t care 건드리면 감당 못해 I’m hot hot hot hot fire 뒤집어지기 전에 제발 누가 날 좀 말려 옷장을 열어 가장 상큼한 옷을 걸치고 거울에 비친 내 얼굴을 꼼꼼히 살피고 지금은 여덟 시 약속시간은 여덟 시 반 도도한 걸음으로 나선 이 밤 내가 제일 잘 나가 X4 내가 봐도 내가 좀 끝내주잖아 네가 나라도 이 몸이 부럽잖아 남자들은 날 돌아보고 여자들은 따라해 내가 앉은 이 자리를 매일 넘봐 피곤해 선수인척 폼만 잡는 어리버리한 Playa 넌 바람 빠진 타이어처럼 보기 좋게 차여 어떤 비교도 난 거부해 이건 겸손한 얘기 가치를 논하자면 나는 Billion dollar baby 뭘 쫌 아는 사람들은 다 알아서 알아봐 아무나 잡고 물어봐 누가 제일 잘 나가? 내가 제일 잘 나가 X4 누가? 네가 나보다 더 잘 나가? No no no no! Na na na na! X4 Bam Ratatata Tatatatata X4 Oh my god 건드리면 감당 못해 I’m hot hot hot hot fire 뒤집어지기 전에 제발 누가 날 좀 말려 옷장을 열어 가장 상큼한 옷을 걸치고 거울에 비친 내 얼굴을 꼼꼼히 살피고 지금은 여덟 시 약속시간은 여덟 시 반 도도한 걸음으로 나선 이 밤 내가 제일 잘 나가 X4 내가 봐도 내가 좀 끝내주잖아 네가 나라도 이 몸이 부럽잖아 남자들은 날 돌아보고 여자들은 따라해 내가 앉은 이 자리를 매일 넘봐 피곤해 선수인척 폼만 잡는 어리버리한 Playa 넌 바람 빠진 타이어처럼 보기 좋게 차여 어떤 비교도 난 거부해 이건 겸손한 얘기 가치를 논하자면 나는 Billion dollar baby 뭘 쫌 아는 사람들은 다 알아서 알아봐 아무나 잡고 물어봐 누가 제일 잘 나가? 내가 제일 잘 나가 X4 누가? 네가 나보다 더 잘 나가? No no no no! Na na na na! X4 Bam Ratatata Tatatatata X4 Oh my god